


Show Me

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: For the Tumblr anon who asked for mutual masturbation.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "mutual masturbation" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

“Hah,” Charlie huffs, “you gonna come first?” He nudges Owen’s thigh with his knee, not even bothering to hide that he’s openly watching Owen’s dick, long and curved and slick with lube, slide through his fist. 

Owen frowns and pushes at Charlie’s face. “It’s not a fucking competition,” he says through clenched teeth, jaw tight. Charlie knows from experience that Owen’s going to come from the telltale restless shift of his hips, the muscles in his belly going taut. 

Charlie flashes him a wild-eyed grin. “Wanna bet?” 

Jerking off is just so much better like this, with Owen who looks like a model and is also weirdly self-conscious, who makes the sexiest noises when he’s stroking his dick. 

Charlie likes being watched. He can’t help it - he’s got a healthy sense of self and he works hard to look the way he does. Owen gets super appreciative when they’re alone and have time for more than rushed hand jobs or rutting against each other until they come. He gets focused, serious, trailing his mouth over every inch of Charlie’s skin, face hot as he whispers, “you’re so sexy,” under his breath, almost like he’s embarrassed to admit it. 

Owen, on the other hand, gets frowny when Charlie pushes his knee aside for a better view of his dick as it slides through his palm. He hunches his shoulders like he’s trying to make himself smaller and then flushes down to belly when Charlie grins at him and says, “fuck yeah, show off for me.” 

Americans - especially this American - have weird hang ups about sex that Charlie finds mostly odd. Owen’s a healthy young dude with a healthy young sex drive and yet he gets shady as fuck when Charlie suggests they do something as basic as jerk off in the living room in the daylight. Rather, he did the first time, until he realized how hot it was. He still gets squirelly when Charlie eggs him on or openly, blatantly admires him, but he’s more relaxed than the first time. 

“Look at me,” Charlie says, his breath catching. He’s so close. He shifts so his thighs are spread wide and fucks his fist a little faster as Owen looks over at him. _Fuck_. Owen gets all pink _everywhere_ when he’s turned on, a flush high on his cheeks, down his throat to his chest. 

Owen surprises the hell out of him. He gets up on his knees, easing closer, and kisses his shoulder, his jaw, the corner of his mouth. “Charlie,” he says, his voice tight, “can I come on you?” 

Charlie’s brain sputters to a halt. “Do it,” he says before Owen can change his mind, decide it’s too much too soon. 

Charlie stretches back into the pillows, arches his hips, putting his body on display. He’s way too close to coming all over his fist, his stomach, to be playful but he plans on taking advantage later. 

He watches Owen’s face. Owen’s drinking him in, eyes drifting from his cock where it disappears into his fist, up his belly and chest to his eyes and back down again. Charlie reaches down with his other hand and cups his balls. 

Owen curses under his breath and comes, folding in on himself as his hips and shoulders jerk. The first pulse of come lands on Charlie’s chest between his nipples and that’s all it takes for Charlie to sink his teeth in his lip and come. 

“Didn’t know you had that in you,” Charlie breathes into Owen’s mouth several minutes later. 

“That’s all you,” Owen says with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
